Finale (episode)
|alt-title = |image = TDCS_-_Episode_9x26_-_Tony_rushes_Drew_and_kellie_to_the_Hospital.png |image-size = 250px |image-caption = After announcing their plans to marry to family and friends, Kellie starts experiencing labor pains, so Drew has to get Tony the Bus Driver (Bill Cobbs) to rush her to the hospital in "Finale" (ep.#26). |season-epno = 26 |season = 9 |broadcastdate = September 8, 2004 |imdb = tt0566422 |teleplay = |story = Ed Lee (story editor) |writer = Bruce Helford, Clay Graham, & David A. Caplan |director = Sam Simon |prev = " " |next = None - End of Series go to " " }} Finale was the final episode for The Drew Carey Show. Originally aired on September 8, 2004 on ABC, also the 26th and final episode of Season 9. Directed by Sam Simon, it was co-written by Clay Grahan, David A. Caplan, and Bruce Helford. Plot Kellie finally agrees to marry Drew, but their wedding plans are thrown into disarray when she goes into labor. But before they can exchange vows, their families and friends trade barbs at the rehearsal brunch. Plot Summary In the series finale, Drew and Kellie (Cynthia Watros) scramble to tie the knot before the birth of their son; Drew, in desperation to tie the knot quicky before the baby is born so that it woyldn't be born out of wedlock, tries to solicit a priest (played by Holmes Osborne), who was granting the wish of staying at the bedside a dying man to offer last rites to him. As the baby starts to come out as Kellie goes into labor. When the man dies, the priest returns to Kellie's hospital room, just in time for the baby delivery, as Drew and Kellie rush to get the priest to marry them as the child is delivered. Meanwhile, Kellie's parents have to iron things out concerning their relationship, which has just hit a major snag after her mom Annette's (Susan Sullivan) affair with Lewis, as fireworks ensued at the Warsaw Pub as Drew and Kellie announced their wedding plans before she began experiancing labor pains, which caused Drew and the family to get Tony, the Bus Driver (Bill Cobbs) to rush her to the hospital beforehand. After the baby is born, Drew, in realinzing that he and Kellie had yet to come to a name for the baby, and out of his appreciation to the dying man who had the priest perform last rites on him before he died in allowing the priest to marry he and Kellie, asks the priest what the man's first name was. When the priest tells Drew that the man's name was Enos, he kisses Kellie and the baby as he then says "Here's to Drew, Jr.!" Gallery Drew solicits a priest to wed.png|In desperation not to have and Kellie's child not born out of wedlock, Drew solicits a priest (Holmes Osborne) who was busy comforting a dying patient to marry he and Kellie. Kellie Goes into Labor.png|Kellie in the hospital, about to deliver her and Drew's child. The Gang arrives at the Hospital.png|Family and friends arrive at the hospital to witness Kellie give birth. Lewis seduces Kellie's Mom Annette.png|Lewis and "new love" Annette, Kellie's Mom (played by Susan Sullivan) at the Warsaw Pub, where Drew and Kellie announce their wedding plans. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes